


An Abrupt Arrival

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies born in odd places, Baby Fic, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rhynoalwaysheard it argued that a good Alpha didn't lose their cool when their Omega was in crisis.He didn't know who 'they' were but he felt it was safe to say they never had their Omega giving birth in the lobby of their apartment building.





	An Abrupt Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



Rhyno _always_ heard it argued that a good Alpha didn't lose their cool when their Omega was in crisis. 

He didn't know who 'they' were but he felt it was safe to say they never had their Omega giving birth in the lobby of their apartment building. Any rational person, regardless of their standing, would panic in a situation like that. 

"Holy shit, can't you cross your legs or something?" Rhyno asked, squatting next to Heath's head. "I mean- we've got to be able to stop this." 

"Rhyno, you know when a baby comes, you can't stop it, right?" Curt Hawkins, Heath's best friend and their doula, asked, staring at him from between Heath's legs. 

""Baby, I am fine. Don't worry." Heath reached out, squeezing Rhyno's hand. "Our baby's just in a big old hurry." 

"Call 911. I've got this handled." Curt said, pointing toward the doorman's station. 

Rhyno turned away, pulling his phone out. Dialing, he inhaled and exhaled, doing his best to keep calm. 

_911, what's your emergency?_

_My Omega's having a baby._

_Okay, Sir, I can't understand you. Please calm down._

_My Omega is having a baby._

_Sir, please stay calm. Omega labor lasts for hours._

_No, we're about to have a baby. Wait, we're having a baby. Wait-_

_Sir, what's that sound?_

_My Omega just had a baby. Our doula says it's a girl._

_Sending EMTs now._

Rhyno wandered back to where Heath lay. He could feel the eyes of their neighbors boring into them but he didn't care. This was a day to celebrate their daughter's healthy, albeit strange, arrival. 

"I'm so proud of you, Babe," Rhyno said, squatting next to him. He stared at the baby, her brow creased in fury as she screamed. He pressed a kiss to Heath's forehead. 

"She's your daughter," Heath murmured, laughing. He stroked the top of the baby's head as he spoke. "Eager to gore her way into the world." 

Rhyno nuzzled Heath, hoping his scent would do enough to cancel out the pheromones of a distressed Omega. Heath giving birth in the lobby of their building was not how Rhyno saw this happening.

All he could do was shake his head at the absurdity of the situation.   
\---  
Heath _insisted_ on naming the little girl _Ansonia_ after their apartment building. Then, he chose _Elizabeth_ for a middle name, after 'Mamaw, who would have been just tickled at the thought of the way she came'. 

"Ansonia Elizabeth," Rhyno muttered, trying the name out. "Annie." 

After their ordeal, Rhyno wasn't going to argue with Heath on a name. It seemed like the least he could after the day they had. Ansonia just seemed like a very big name for such a little person.   
He wasn't fond of the name but he could live with it. 

"Annie, you are loved." Rhyno grinned, watching the baby twitch in her sleep. "Still can't believe you were in such a rush to get here that you were born in the lobby of the apartment." 

His gaze moved over to Heath and where he slept. Rhyno hadn't ever been more proud of his Omega. For as strange and traumatic as the birth was, Heath handled everything like a champ. 

Rhyno _knew_ he needed to get some rest and yet, he didn't want to. All he wanted was to hold Annie throughout her first night and keep watch over Heath. 

Annie woke suddenly, beginning to howl with sharp, furious wails. Rhyno closed his eyes, hoping to do what he can to calm her. He brought her tighter against him. It soothed her for a moment but her wails grew louder after a moment. "Hush, Annie. I promise you'll eat." 

"I'll take her," Heath mumbled, sounding more exhausted than when he'd gone to sleep. "Breathe, Babe. We got this." 

Rhyno nodded, wincing as he realized Heath still put off distressed pheromones. He knew it would take a few days for things to even out but it didn't make it easier for him. He walked over to the bed and set Ansonia in Heath's arms.

"Get some rest, Angel. Annie and I will be fine." 

Rhyno nodded, exhaustion suddenly overtaking him. Better to rest now while he had a chance. 

"Love you, Heath." Rhyno pressed a kiss to Heath's head before he settled into the fold out bed to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
